Super Colossal Skeletons
by Bayoboo
Summary: Underswap. When Papyrus wakes up from his usual slacking, he finds a tiny human stealing some food. Seeing how the human is also freezing, he decides that he and Sans should keep an eye socket or two on the little fella. Couldn't think of a better name. :'(
1. Two giants

Chapter 1:

He shuffled through the waist-high snow. Or, at least, from his perspective. Rian was a borrower, but not your average borrower. He was mute, and didn't live anywhere. Ever since he found himself underground, and his discovery of the monstrous residents, he was too afraid to borrow from anyone. But not having anyone to borrow from in Snowdin isn't good at all.

Rian was lucky when he saw a sentry station. The skeleton there was fast asleep, and he had food next to his chair. Rian quickly ate as much food as he can, wanting to hurry before the monster woke up... but he knew he was too late when something picked him up by the back of his shirt.

The skeleton lifted him up to where he could see him and removed the cigar from his mouth. "Well, what do we have here?" He asked, "Are you supposed to be a human? Because you're rather small..." Rian started panicking, terrified that the skeleton might crush him. He immediately struggled to get free, which the skeleton took notice of. "Hey, calm down," He said, putting one hand under him, "You don't want to fall from this high up. You must be freezing, too. Here..."

Without question or consent, the skeleton put Rian in his pocket. As he tried to escape, the skeleton pushed him back in. Rian figured he was stuck here until further notice.

After about five minutes, the opening of a door could be heard and the warmth of the indoors invaded the pocket. "Papyrus!" A voice scolded, "Where the heck were you?!"

"Sorry, bro," 'Papyrus' said, "I found something really interesting and figured you might want to see it." Rian froze, knowing that he was talking about him. "OH MY GOD, REALLY?!" The voice practically screamed with excitement, "WHERE IS IT?" Papyrus grabbed him again and pulled him out of the pocket. Rian was met with another skeleton, shorter than his brother. His eyes widened. "P-Papyrus, is that... a human?" He asked. Papyrus shrugged, "Looks like it. I found him in the snow, starving. Not sure why he's so small though."

The shorter skeleton quickly grabbed him with both hands, smiling as wide as possible, "DON'T WORRY, TINY HUMAN!" He said, "I, THE MAGNIFICENT SANS, WILL PROVIDE ALL THAT YOU NEED! MWEH HEH HEH!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: So, yeah, it's Underswap, but it's like one of my favorite AUs! Plus, you don't see a crap ton of these. Based off an RP I made on DeviantArt. Hope you all enjoy ;-)**


	2. Mouse hole

Chapter 2:

Despite the fact that they were giving him food, shelter, care, and a tiny bed, Rian didn't trust the skeleton brothers. He even feared them. What if they wanted to hurt him in this twisted way? He looked down at the table leg. He could easily slide down it...

 **Morning...**

Sans yawned as he awoke, excited to spend the day with a tiny human for the first time. "Good morning, hum-" Sans stopped when he saw the tiny bed he had set up empty.

"Human?" he called, "Where did you go? Are you playing hide and seek?" Sans opened the front door and gasped when he saw tiny footprints leading away.

"PAPYYY!!" He shouted as he kicked down his brother's door. Papyrus jumped right out of bed and onto the floor, landing with a *THUD*. "Ow... what's wrong, Sans?"

"I-It's the human!" he said, beginning to tear up, "He ran away!"

 **One or two minutes later IDK...**

Sans and Papyrus had followed the small footsteps to an abandoned mouse hole. Sans looked inside, and was relieved to see Rian safe and sound. "Human!" he said, startling the borrower, "Thank goodness you're okay! But why did you run away? Was there something scary?" Rian didn't respond, but the expression on his face was enough to convey a 'yes' to the giant skeleton.

"What scared you?" he tried to ask. Rian didn't respond. "Human, please come out..." Sans reached his finger into the hole, which made him back up against the wall. That told Sans exactly who the tiny human was afraid of. He sat up, wiping away welling tears.

Papyrus, with his brotherly instinct, saw this. "Sans?" he asked, kneeling down, "Sans, what's wrong?" Sans sniffled, "The human..." he said, "He's afraid... of ME..."

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Author's note: Aw, come on, these speletons aren't that spoopy! They're adorable! I'm also thinking of making a clone fanfic of this, but with Taurtale. Any yays or nays?**


End file.
